Heels Over Head
by dvmcas1
Summary: Naomily Oneshot, my take on how they might've first met. Rated T for some cussing/suggestive situations.


*I'm bored so I'm going to write a one-shot version of how I think Naomi/Emily's first meeting might've went since we don't see it on the show. I hope it's alright because I usually write in 1st person and I tried alternating the paragraph points of view. *

Heels over Head

Naomi walked into the crowded room and took in the scene before her. It was a crazy party, a real rager, and normally Naomi would be right in the middle of it. It was a bit of an older crowd than she was used to so she didn't know many people here. Fifteen year olds don't typically get invited to great parties but tonight Naomi had needed to get out. Bruno, an older guy that had been perving over Naomi for weeks had asked her to come and the pull of drugs and alcohol forced her to say yes. A night of forgetting would perhaps erase the pain of the past few days.

Emily sat on the end of the couch as far away from Katie as she could get. Her twin currently had her tongue halfway down some idiot footie's throat and Emily couldn't even look at her. She didn't know why she had come. She didn't like parties that much. Guys were always trying to get in on the "twin thing" and wanted to get too close. Emily didn't like it when people got too close, especially these hot breathing idiots that passed as men. Katie pulled her mouth away from the guy and leaned over to Emily, passing her a bottle of vodka she said, "Jesus, have some fucking fun. I busted my ass to get us invited to this party." Emily obeyed like she always did and grabbed a bottle. She took a quick slug and the hot liquor burned her throat.

Naomi finally found Bruno with his tongue down some red-head's throat but she wasn't angry. She didn't want to be with him anyways. It took her a moment to realize that the small girl sitting on the other end of the sofa looked the same as the slut that Bruno was tonguing. The girl seemed shrunk into herself, like she wasn't comfortable at this party. She had a half-empty bottle of vodka cradled in between her legs and every once in a while she was taking a swig that didn't really have enthusiasm behind it. She looked over at the girl that was obviously her twin with disgust written all over her face and Naomi immediately felt a bit of kinship with her. Naomi felt out of place here too with all these strangers. She walked over to the table that had all the alcohol on it and grabbed a random bottle. Just like the quiet girl she swung the bottle upwards and tilted fire down her throat. Her cell phone vibrating in her pocket caused her to jump and after seeing who it was she walked quickly down the hall away from the party and went into a bedroom, hoping to block out some of the noise so she could talk on the phone.

Emily noticed that a guy that looked identical to all the others was leering at her from across the room and she also noticed that her bladder was beginning to become full with vodka. She pushed herself off the couch, swaying a little bit, and yelled to Katie, "I'm going to the loo!" Emily didn't know if Katie heard her over the music but she left anyways. It took her a few minutes to find the bathroom but after she had done her business she wanted to just stay in there. She splashed some cold water on her hot face and look at herself in the mirror. Katie had dressed her up like she was a doll tonight, putting clothes on her that didn't fit her personality. Emily rubbed off some of the purple eye shadow that Katie had decided they were going to wear. Purple wasn't her color. Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to see herself as something other than just an extension of Katie. "I'm Emily," she said out loud but the words sounded hollow in the empty bathroom. A sudden knocking on the door startled Emily out of her trance and someone yelled, "I got to go! Get the fuck outta there!" Emily opened the door and walked past an angry girl. She looked down the hallway at the party that was still raging but she didn't want to go back to it. She looked around the hallway at the other doors and with a deep sigh she opened the first one she came to. Spending her time alone in there would probably be preferable to being in that room with all those people.

Naomi turned around, startled to see someone else slip into the bedroom that she was in. She saw that it was the girl from the sofa and she immediately rubbed her eyes to push the tears away. She didn't want some stranger seeing her cry. The girl stopped and looked at Naomi sitting on the bed, "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here." Naomi shrugged and gestured out to the party, "You're not having much fun either I take?" The girl looked behind her in the direction of the party and made a face. She shook her head quickly and said, "No, not really. I don't mean to bother you." Naomi leaned her face into her open palms, trying to stop crying but it was hard.

Emily stood in the doorway, feeling like a proper idiot. What should she do? This girl was in here crying by herself and Emily felt like she should comfort her in some way. She hesitantly walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the girl who she noticed in an offhand way was quite beautiful. Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders and her blue eyes were bright with the tears that she was shedding. Emily sat down on the bed beside her, feeling incredibly brave. Normally she would've slunk back to Katie but something about this girl demanded more than her usual cowardice.

Naomi looked at the girl as she sat down next to her, feeling a bit surprised but glad. Usually no one was allowed to see her cry but right now it felt ok to cry in front of this girl. Naomi got the feeling that she would understand, something in her brown eyes felt comforting. The girl gently placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder creating an odd patch of warmth. "What's wrong…Ummmm, I'm sorry I don't know your name." Feeling like a prat Naomi smiled at the girl, "I'm Naomi." The girl smiled and pushed a bit of her red hair out of her eyes, "I'm Emily."

Naomi. The girl even had a beautiful name. She wiped her eyes with a trembling hand and bit her lip between her teeth. It was a cute gesture and it made Emily's stomach twist in a funny way. Naomi opened her lips and blurted out the whole story, "My dad left us a few years ago and I haven't seen him since. It's my birthday today and he promised he would come see me but he didn't. Mum called him to ask him where he was and she just called to tell me that he had gone to Vegas with his newest girlfriend so he couldn't come see me like he promised. It's not really a big deal."

That last part was a lie, it was a big deal. Naomi felt lost, abandoned. Her mom was still trying to get over dad by getting under other guys and Naomi felt all alone in her sadness. The girl, Emily, gave Naomi a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry to hear that." Naomi shrugged; people were shit, that's how life was. Then Emily said something that was a bit of a surprise, "Obviously your dad's stupid tosser if he doesn't want to come see you on your birthday." Naomi smiled at bit at someone calling her dad a "stupid tosser" because that's basically what her mom said about him everyday.

Emily really didn't know what to say because Katie usually did all the talking but she had a bad feeling that she might've crossed the line by bad mouthing Naomi's dad. Strangers don't usually want to hear you talk bad about their family. However, surprisingly Naomi smiled at her, causing that now familiar twist in her stomach. Some more tears slipped out of Naomi's eyes and she murmured, "Yeah, he is a bit of a tosser now that you mention it." Emily's heart ached at the tears that came out of Naomi's eyes and unable to help herself she pulled the other girl into a warm hug.

Naomi hugged Emily back fiercely, loving the feeling of someone actually giving a damn about her. Emily's hands gently stroked Naomi's back and Naomi couldn't help but sigh at how warm they felt, how right they felt. It felt good being wrapped in Emily's arms even though Naomi had just met her. Naomi gently pulled apart from Emily even though she wanted to stay. She didn't want Emily to think she was weird.

Emily let go of Naomi reluctantly as she pulled away. However, Naomi didn't pull very far away. Her face lingered close to Emily's and Emily took the chance to reach out and wipe a tear off of Naomi's cheek. Her skin was unbelievably soft and Emily had to force her hand to move away. A faint red tinge came to Naomi's cheeks but she didn't pull away and Emily got lost inside her blue eyes. How could this girl be so earth shatteringly beautiful? Then Emily made the biggest, bravest move of her entire life. She leaned forward and placed her lips on Naomi's for a brief kiss. Naomi's lips brushed against hers like butterfly wings and Emily pulled back once she realized what she had done.

Naomi looked at Emily, confusion raging in her heart. Emily had just kissed her. She was a girl. They had just met. It was wrong on so many levels but it had felt so right. Against all of her better judgment Naomi leaned back in to Emily and laid her lips upon hers once again. Emily's hands came up behind Naomi's neck as they shared searing, short kisses that burned Naomi to her very core. Emily's tongue traced an outline of Naomi's lips and Naomi opened her mouth to the other girl. Naomi's hands came up and she gently pushed Emily back on the bed. Emily took it all in stride and secretly relished the feeling of the other girl straddling her. Hot lips pressed against each other and Emily's hands roamed up the back of Naomi's shirt, tracing random patterns in the soft skin of her back. Naomi was feeling flushed, almost like she had a fever. Emily's hands pulled her down further and Naomi pressed against the other girl's body. Emily took advantage of Naomi's closeness and began kissing down her neck, sucking and nipping with her teeth randomly. "Jesus," Naomi hissed and she pushed Emily's hands above her head, holding them there in a loose grip. Naomi then proceeded to kiss her way down Emily's neck. She kissed the skin on Emily's chest that was revealed by her low cut shirt. She could feel Emily's heart beating fast underneath her and she kissed her way back up to Emily's face, wanting to feel her lips again.

"What the fucking hell?!" Naomi turned and saw a mirror image of Emily standing there in the doorway but that was where the similarities ended. This girl's eyes weren't kind like Emily's and she looked pissed off. Naomi rolled off Emily quickly and hopped off the bed. What had just happened? Emily pushed herself up into a sitting position and fixed her top that had ridden slightly up. Her cheeks were burning red and Naomi saw her begin to shrink back into her little shell. It was clear that her twin had some sort of power over her.

Emily murmured, "Katie….I…"

The twin, Katie, rushed further into the room and positioned herself between Naomi and Emily. She glared death at Naomi, "Fucking trying to rape my sister? Holding her down so you can get your lezzer kicks? Muff munching bitch!"

Naomi blinked several times, what the fuck was Katie talking about? She had been holding Emily down but not raping her. Emily could've pushed her away at any time, "What?"

Katie's hand shot out and smacked Naomi across the face, causing her to stumble backwards. Naomi put her hand to her cheek that was already turning red, too shocked to retaliate. Katie came at her again with her fist raised but Emily jumped up and in front of her sister.

Emily gripped Katie's shoulders and looked at her pleadingly, "Katie, please stop. She wasn't trying to rape me, ok? She just…I mean….she kissed me and I've been drinking…I mean we've both been drinking, ok? It didn't mean anything."

Naomi's eyes flooded with tears again because Emily's words hurt worse than Katie's slap. It didn't mean anything? She looked into Emily's eyes but she wasn't able to find the answer she was looking for.

Katie wrapped an arm around Emily, pulling her away from Naomi, "Bitch you'd better leave right now. If I ever see you around my sister again I'm going to fuck you up."

Naomi tried to look into Emily's eyes but the red head simply stared at the carpet. Hurt radiated through Naomi and she murmured, "Fuck you." She saw Emily flinch with the words but she still didn't look up at Naomi. Naomi grabbed her bag off the floor and stalked angrily out into the hallway and out of the house. She breathed in cool air, trying to appease the hurt and confusion of what had just happened. "Happy Birthday Naomi," she said to herself. Naomi wrapped her arms around herself and walked out into the cold night, telling herself that she would never be vulnerable again. People were shit, end of story.

Emily watched Naomi go and felt like a bloody fool for not standing up to Katie. Katie pulled Emily into a hug, rubbing her back, "Don't worry, Ems. I'll protect you. I would never let anything happen to you." Emily swallowed a sob that was building in her throat and allowed Katie to lead her out of the party, and back into a life where she didn't exist.


End file.
